Setting Sail for Parts Unknown
by beachblanketbingo
Summary: A different take on the season finale, for those who didn't like watching Joe float away alone.


"Oh, God. I don't believe the film. I don't believe it. I believe you."

He stared at her in disbelief, as though he still expected to be shot at any second. Her mind was racing, trying to figure out how to save his life when just a minute ago she'd been ready to take it. She knew she had to keep him alive, as much for her own sake as for his. But now Lem was on the other side of that door, waiting.

The cover story she'd used to get Joe here was her only option. She'd put him on the cruise ship, use the tickets that were meant for her and Frank. Frank wasn't here—something must have gone wrong.

"Come on," Juliana said to him. "The crew is expecting a married couple, so you can't get on the ship alone. We'll board together, then I'll leave."

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to stay here?" Joe asked, his relief at her change of heart quickly replaced by concern for her. "The Resistance isn't going to be very happy with you for letting me go. It can't be safe for you here."

"I can't just leave, Joe," she said quietly. "I've done too much of that lately."

They quickly ran back the same way they'd come, skirting the edges of the buildings and trying to stay out of sight. Joe saw a supply cart headed down the gangway and persuaded the driver to let them hitch a ride. Apparently "on the run from the Kempeitai" garnered a lot of sympathy in the port of San Francisco. They rolled onto the ship unceremoniously, but safely.

Joe and Juliana made their way up to the passenger decks and handed over their tickets. "Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Baker," the captain said, only the slightest hint of a Mexican accent letting them know that English was not his first language. "Welcome aboard! You're in stateroom 413, and your belongings have been put there already. If there is anything at all that we can do to make your stay more comfortable, please don't hesitate to ask."

After thanking him, they moved aside to let him greet the next passengers in line. "What belongings?" Joe asked her in a low voice. "No idea," she replied.

The ship was more luxurious than she'd expected, with gleaming hardwoods and polished brass everywhere. She knew that Mexico had fared better than the Pacific States after the war, but she didn't know it had been this prosperous. Although Mexico officially had very good relations with Japan, she'd heard rumors lately that the Mexican government was unofficially happy to aid refugees fleeing the territory. Juliana wondered exactly how much the captain and his crew knew about her.

A voice came over the loudspeaker warning that departure would be in three minutes. Juliana and Joe slowly made their way to the gangway, carefully scanning the dock for any sign of Lem or Karen. Seeing none, Juliana turned to Joe, committing his face to memory.

"What will you do in Mexico?" she asked.

"You mean besides wait for you to join me?" he asked with an attempt at a laugh. "I guess I'll check in with the people back in New York, try to smooth things over for me and for you. And speaking of…"

He reached into his jacket and took out the film canister, putting it in her hands. "This might be the only thing that keeps you safe, so you're taking it with you," he said, when she tried to protest.

"Joe, I—"

"Take it," he said firmly. "It's the least I can do, since you've saved my life yet again."

"Joe, I'm so sorry I put you in danger," she said, tears filling her eyes. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I'm sorry you had a reason to," Joe said, his eyes matching hers. "Thank you for believing in me when it mattered."

Their hands touched as they both held the film canister, and she could neither let go nor look away. He met her gaze, looking as though he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

Juliana said, "Joe, I don't know if this is goodbye, but just in case—" and she leaned up to kiss him. If he was surprised, he recovered quickly, letting go of the film to take her face in both of his hands. The kiss was brief but tender—and very real.

Juliana drew in her breath as they parted and whispered, "See you later, Joe."

She turned to walk up the gangway as the first bullet hit the deck.

Juliana felt Joe's arm around her waist, pulling her backwards. She heard him cry out in pain as something whizzed past her face, and she felt her cheek scrape against the rough deck floor as they fell together. She saw the gangplank being pulled in and felt the ship begin to move as she and Joe rose to their feet and scrambled inside. From the windows she could see Lem running down the dock, gun in his hand, getting smaller as the ship left the harbor.

"Frank just turned himself in, so he's a dead man!" Lem yelled. "You're both dead, too, if you ever come back!"

Juliana felt like she couldn't breathe, but she was still able to gasp when she turned to look at Joe and saw a trail of red running down his arm.

"It's nothing—the bullet just grazed my arm," he told her, giving her a quick once-over before pulling her close against him with his other arm.

The captain made his way through the startled crowd of passengers and shielded Joe and Juliana from their curious glances.

"Mr. and Mrs. Baker," he said, "I'm sure you would like to rest and refresh yourselves. Can I show you to your stateroom?"

As they gratefully followed him down the carpeted hallway, Joe looked at Juliana and said, "I guess this isn't goodbye after all."


End file.
